Littlest Pet Shop: Pet Games Megamix
Littlest Pet Shop: Pet Games Megamix is a 2015 video game by Hasbro and Discovery Communications. It features voice acting and has lots of games. Playable Characters # Acacia Summerby # Alba Furria # Albany Perth # Alder Waterley # Andra Rebuffe # Anik Von Fleet # Archibald Parry # Argo Kibbley # Baa Baa Lou # Basil Featherstone # Beatrice Roy # Belina Pufftail # Benson Detwyler # Bernie St Croix # Betsy Beagley # Bijou Byson # Billy O'Gruff # Bingo Blueberg # Bisa Kawaku # Bongo Brill # Bonnie Barkington # Brussels Griffon Sam # Bree Nibbleson # Brock Furman # Bunny Ross # Buster Howe # Buttercream Sunday # Buttery Greenfield # Cami Kitson # Casey Cottonpuff # Cash Palmer # Cashmere Biskit # Catnip Yates # CeeCee Pinkerton # Chad Chalmers # Chessie Cheddar # Chi-Chi Ostos # Corinna Stiles # Countess Cattery # Dane Maguire # Dania Duncan # Dash McDernuff # Dawna Robertson # Delilah Barnsley # Dotsy Davidson # Dimitri Cheekovski # Dozer Dryden # Eliza Blue - Female Penguin # Eunice Greenley # Emery Longfellow # Farrah May # Fay Woods - Female Deer # Feathers Underwood # Fiona Gloucester # Fletcher von Trunk # Flippa Splashley # Gerry Goldman # Garret Wheeler # Gerry Goldman # Gretchen Barkin # Glitzy Gaynor # Gracie Plainville # Gray Graybeard # Grayden Snows # Gunther Moody # Hamilton Rumble # Happy Honeyman # Harper Hareby # Harriet Grand # Hisako Matson # Honey Badgely # Hugsy Lovejoy # Imogen Iceburg # Irina Snoutsky # Janette El Gato # Jasmin Earby # Jebbie Cho # Jojo Chestnut # Jumper Jimson # Karey Cane # Kelvin Vining # Kimmie Katz # Kitery Banter # Kora Solis # Laura Moleson # Lefty Silverstein # Lei Yang # Lela Napperville # Lemon Face McGils # Leo McSqueeks # Leona Filbert # Lianna Browne # Lilac Bennett # Lily Laroux # Lola Hopalong # Lolly Pinkington # Lucky Browne # Lulu Von Muttson # Mackie McMask # Madame Pom LeBlanc # Marty Peeks # Mei-Mei Reeves # Meow Meow Milkone # Minna Swimley # Mo Hattenson # Minka Mark # Molly Inkerton # Moose Hatfield # Morey Chesterfield # Mushroom Lee # Ned Narwhal # Nutsy Woodrow # Ocho Dummond # Olga Chatterton # Orna Curley # Oscar Long # Otis Beasley # Owen Otterson # Ozzie Shellstein # Padma Billson # Pancakes Watkins # Parker Waddleton # Peg D'Urso - Female Bear # Penelope Party Hardy # Penny Ling # Pepper Clark # Philadelphia Phurry Phace (AKA Heidi) # Philippe Boudreaux # Pia Pudley # Pick Shellville - Male Turtle # Pierre de Long # Pinky Beekman # Pippa Ripplin # Pommy LeClerc # Princess Stori Jameson # Professor Wiseman # Red Sullivan # Reuben McScales # Rocco Ramsbottom # Roxy Reddington # Russell Ferguson # Sally Zhen # Sam Splashman # Sammie Von Sleek # Saskya Sayers # Shades Shephard # Shep Shetland # Sheriff Dale # Sideburns Walker # Sidney Houston # Smugs Patton # Snowflake Pawson # Speedy Carver # Soptsie Pavlova # Sparklynn Stone # Stormie Batters # Stripes Reddy # Strum Basso # Sugar Sprinkles # Sunny Sweetheart # Sunny Swiftly # Sunil Nevla # Sunshine Sweetness # Sydney Waggerby # Sweetie Brighton # Tad Paulen # Talia Spotson # Terrence Konga # Terri Bowman # Tessa Terrier # Tinsley Bulman # Tundra Marchand # Tux Blackstone # Velvet Biskit # Vinnie Terrio # Vita Tweetly # Wagger Hobbs # Walker Ruffalo # Wallace Waterman # Wanda Woolsey # Warren Plainley # Whiskers Ryan # Winifred Pouring # Wolfgang North # Woolma O'Chic # Yancy Mooney # Yaya Peru # Yolanda Yawnson # Yuri Yawnson # Zinnia Gardner # Zoe Trent Non Playable Characters # Wiggles McSunbask # Cairo # Genghis # Tiger # Tootsie # Gail Trent # Mary Frances # Esteban Marion Banderas # Scout Kerry # L-Zard and his crew # Shahrukh # Digby # Pete the Junkyard Rat # Shea Butter # Sam U.L. # Old Bananas # Mr. and Mrs. Nevla # Shivers # Multicolor Stripe # Lavender # Hubble # Ollie Arms # Steve # Joey Featherton # The Raccoon Chief and his tribe # Desi # Bruce # Captain Cuddles # Ling Pen # Ling Jun # Jun Ling # Chinese Dragon # Otto Von Fuzzlebutt # Tangier # Dodger # Twist # Goldy # Lemasque # Big Al # Dolores # Weber # Cheep-Cheep # Farmer's Market Goat # Farmer's Market Sheep # Farmer's Market Llama # Mitzi # Harold Winston # Other Animals Helpers #Sneakers Stymie # Dawn Ferris # Games Littlest Pet Shop: Pet Games Megamix/Games